Never let me go
by PhelpsGotThePower
Summary: Everything start between a nice present.. Then feelings are coming.. What will happen to Fred Weasley, The one who fell secretly in love with the smartest Hermione Granger? Are they supposed to live a real lovestory?


Disclaimer : All the Harry Potter's universe is due to J.K Rowling, i own nothing! :) .

A/N: First of all, i'd like to thanks the people that will reviews etc.. And second of all, i'm sorry if i made mistakes, just notice that i'm French, and making an English fiction is not really easy so.. Well, i hope you guys, will enjoy it, and tell me if i can continue or not.. Thank you!

_-Hermione point of view-_

Christmas at the Burrow, year 5.

"Wo, thank you Molly! I love it!" i told her about the pull over she made me with a big "H" on it. It was a light green one, with the brown "H". She replied with a big smile, and i gave her a hug.

We all were opening our Christmas' presents. This moment was so unforgettable. It was a perfect Christmas' day. We all were here. The Weasley's and Harry. This was a long time we didn't have a day like this because of You-Know-Who's back. The thought of him back just make me put a weird smile on my face.  
>Harry, who was on my right, looked at me.<p>

"Are you okay?",_ he whispered to me._

I put a big smile on my face.

"Can't be even better."

He smiled me back and we continued opening presents. I was drinking a glass of water, when Fred & George both sat at my left.

"You enjoy your presents-  
>-Pretty Hermione?<em> finished Fred.<em>  
>- I am. They're awesome!<br>- Really? That's a good new aha. But you'll change your mind easily when you'll see ours."_ George said in a tone of course._

I was surprised.

"You both got me a present?  
>- Of course we do." <em>Answered Fred<em>.

The young redhead got up, approached me and whispered in my ear "Close your eyes". I did so. When I could open them, I saw a picture of us: The twins, Ginny, Harry, Ron and me during the Quidditch World Cup. We were laughing. It was a pretty good souvenir. Of course, before all the Death Eaters came.

"Aww, thanks guys! It is awesome!  
>- You see, i told you!" <em>George replied with a smile.<em>

Wow, the present was awesome. I don't even know they were having a picture of that moment! Anyway, after the meal, everyone went to bed. I went upstairs to take stuffs before i went to the shower. When i wanted to open the bathroom's door, someone just grabbed my hand into a dark room. I put a little scream, wondering what's happening. But the person put his -pretty big actually- hand covered my mouth before I could finish it. The Unknown person turned on the light, but was still having the hand on my mouth. And at this moment, i saw a redhead in front of me. He slowly removed it.

"FREDERICK WEASLEY! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT ANOTHER TIME OR I'LL -"

Fred just put his hand on my mouth again.

"Chuuuuuut! Everybody's sleeping right now!  
>- Sorry.. But, You surprised me! What are you..-we doing here? In your.. room?<br>- I have to give you something, and i couldn't earlier.  
>- Why that? i asked, surprised.<br>- Because i don't really want everyone to see me giving my present.. to you.."

He left the hand of his pocket, and I could see a black rectangular box.  
>The redhead handed it to me and whispered an "Open It ..". I took it and opened it. It contained a beautiful gold pendant, which was marked "Hermione."<br>I lifted my head, embarrassed, opened my mouth, and then closed it. Fred looked at me anxiously, wondering if this gift was a good idea after all.  
>Wanting to lighten the mood, I took him in my arms and said a simple "thank you" in his ear. I moved away from him now.<p>

"Do you like it?  
>- Of course i do .. It's wonderful Fred .. Really .. Thank you .. But why?" <em>I asked him, embarrassed of my action.<em>  
>" I heard from my father, That it was a typical Muggle's thing, and considering you're one, i thought That you could like it..<br>- You Were absolutely right .. Thanks Fred. It Means a lot to me.  
>- You're welcome 'Mione. By the way, that color brings out your eyes.<br>- Well .. mm .. Thanks. " _I replied_.

He smiled and took me in his arms. It felt good.

"Mmm, Fred?  
>- Yeah?<br>- Can you attach my pendant, please?  
>- Yeah, of course! Sorry. "<p>

He came out of my grasp; I began to face him and raised my long wavy hair.  
>He took the jewel and passes it around my neck. He closed the locket, I turned and gave him a big smile. He looked at me with a little smile. I never realize how beautiful his eyes were, brown and green hues that brought out his red hair. In fact, I never realized how attractive he was. Fred noticed that I looked at him and he giggled. Then, i remembered, that it was late and that and i was tired. I went on tiptoe.<p>

"Thanks for the present Fred"_ i kissed him on the cheek._ "Good night."  
>"Good night 'Mione."<p>

I left the room, a smile on my face.

A/N: Hope you like it.. Don't forget to review, i'd like to know if you like it.

L-M 3


End file.
